Cansada
by Fresah
Summary: Tu corazón es un hueco, no quieres que te lo quiten, a él no.


**Disclaimer:** Por más que obvias razones, esta serie no me pertenece y jamás lo hará. Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor y a su equipo. Lo que sí es realmente mío es este documento, el cual hago por mera diversión y por entretenimiento de terceros.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 24 de mayo del 2015.

 **Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

 **Pareja principal:** Centric Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

 **Género:** Poetry.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Mucho tiempo después de la cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

 **Total de palabras:** 828.

* * *

 **Cansada.**

 _One-shot único._

Escrito por: Intenebrissunt.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinopsis: Tu corazón es un hueco, no quieres que te lo quiten, a él no.

* * *

Las cosas que más amamos son las que nos destruyen, nadie se da cuenta, todo pasa tan inconscientemente que cuando abres los ojos ya es demasiado tarde.

Él no era exactamente del tipo de personas que se disculpaban con facilidad, es más, él nunca se disculpaba por nada, incluso cuando era más que obvio que era su culpa, pero había algo, y ese algo te hubiera gustado descubrirlo en el momento, no era que ya era demasiado tarde para ti, para él, para ambos o al menos eso creías, porque sabes que lo que se hace por amor, siempre está más allá del bien y el mal pero hoy en día, Sakura, _estás cansada._

El problema siempre ha sido, ¿cómo se mata el amor?, ¿hay alguna fórmula escondida por ahí que los científicos más inteligentes y concretos no quieran compartir?, ¿acaso hay algo peor que el dolor que se siente el pecho cuando la persona que relativamente amas te deja de lado? No, absolutamente no tienes respuestas a esas y más interrogantes que giran a través de tu cabeza, por supuesto que quisieras saber, pero no sabrías cómo manejar la respuesta. Y si existe algo peor que ese dolor, alguien te puede decir ¿cuál es? Porque parece que no tienes los suficientes golpes internos, parece siquiera que te gusta vivir en el dolor constante, no físico pero si emocional. Tal vez los golpes que te han dado no han sido suficientes y necesitas que esa persona lo haga de nuevo hasta que por fin entiendas que te tienes que valorar, que no quieres ser alguien más en su vida, ya no más.

Tu corazón es un hueco, no quieres que te lo quiten, _a él no._

Hoy es el día, tantas cosas que has vivido, buenas y malas. La guerra terminó y se supone que debes ser feliz porque Naruto está bien, a salvo, contento y encontró por fin a la persona que ama, Hinata, la cálida y dulce. Eso te hace feliz, claro que lo hace, tu mejor amigo está completo, no le hace falta nada, lo tiene todo. Tus amigos están orgullosos de ti y de tu valentía, de tu dominio de los jutsus médicos, fácilmente eres reconocida en el medio medico por ser una de las mejores en todo el mundo, por no decir la mejor, superando incluso ya a tu maestra que te ha dejado su legado. Todo está bien ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse. La aldea está como lo era antes, niños corriendo de aquí a allá, el monte Hokage luce impecable, ya no hay heridos y ahora tienes muchas más responsabilidades que antes, las cuales las haces con esmero y sencillez para mostrar que no has perdido tu calidad humana. Varios chicos te invitan a salir de vez en cuando, por obvias razones los rechazas y no es porque no quieras, bueno… en parte la verdad es que es así, pero también tienes que hacerte cargo del hospital, varia gente está a tu cargo y no tienes tiempo para pensar en cosas tan poco posibles en el amor que simplemente dejas pasar la oportunidad o corrigiendo: no quieres pensar en él.

Porque si piensas en él, lo has comprobado, terminarás llorando sola en tu cuarto, con la mano extendida sobre la cama y tratado de reprimir las lágrimas que caerían silenciosamente sobre tus mejillas para que los vecinos no te digan a la mañana siguiente: ¿por qué llorabas? Das un suspiro, eso no tiene que pasar.

—Ya no te amo, esto no es amor —lo dices en tono bajo—, algún día este dolor te será útil. Quizá ya es momento de aprender a vivir con esto.

.

.

.

Pero después te pones a pensar, ¿cuándo es ese ''algún día''? Porque definitivamente no es ahora.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, ¿qué tal? Me desaparecí mucho, una disculpa. Estaba ocupaba por la escuela y esas cosas feas, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad? Espero subir unas cosillas que tengo por ahí pero están incompletas, las tengo que terminar y editar bien para que las puedan leer.

Alguien podría decirme ¿qué onda con el nuevo manga? No se que opinar porque realmente estoy sin palabras.

Tengan un excelente día, tarde, noche, lo que sea, friends.

Pórtense mal pero háganla bien, por favor y si se portan mal, pues me invitan, bueno no.

—Inteberissunt.


End file.
